Reborn
by Falconeyes
Summary: I lost myself, thats how Diane described it. In order to find me, I have to be others. I spend a day as someone different, and have to try and be myself. Also in not in my own realm. Dang this stuff is confusing. T for language and violence.


**Yes, call me stupid, cuss at me, whatever. **

**I have started a new story. I am an idiot! Yay for me.**

**Dang.**

**Anyways. . . this story is kinda wierd. there is no naruto in the prologue, and its all rpc's of mine later, but its the naruto rpc's so it goes here **

**Hope you people like it!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Reborn**

**Prologue**

_beep beep beep_

I groaned. I ached all over. My head throbbed. What was going on?

_beep beep beep_

What was that annoying beeping sound? I tried to move, but a soon as I did a jolt of pain spread through me. I I gasped and started breathing heavily. What was going on? . . . Wait I had already asked that.

_beep beep beep_

On the edge of my concionce I could hear people talking. Who were they? The sounded familiar . . . In my state I couldn't tell what they were saying. There was a cover over my eyes so I couldn't see either.

_beep beep beep_

I tried my hardest to listen to the conversation.

". . . . memory might be lost . . . never . . .back"

" . . . . bring . . . . . in. . . . . Last chance."

" . . . . regulation"

"Please . . . needs this."

None of the conversation made sense, it was useless. I sighed and closed my eyes behind the cover and tried to fall asleep.

______________________

"Please doctor, our daughter needs this. This woman has worked miracles before, she is our last chance!" A man begged. He was the father of the girl in the bed. The mother was sitting by the bed, staring at her daughter. It had seemed like she hadn't moved at all in days. The Doctor shook her head no.

"I'm really sorry sir. But in her state, bringing in some 'magical healing fortune teller' might be dangerous."

"She will lose her memory if we do nothing! She might even die! I could take this to court you know!" he steamed. The doctor sighed, thinking that if the man should threaten her he should at least get his facts straight.

"Only family is allowed in this section of the hospital," she stated, "Im really sorry sir but I could get in trouble-"

"She is family.

"What?"

"Diane the mystic is a relative of mine . . . my father and her father were brothers, but became estranged, so we aren't very close," the father said very seriously.

"Am I supposed to believe that bull?"

"We could get blood tests." He said firmly, the doctor sighed.

"Whatever, she can come. Just get a better story for anyone else that asks. I don't want to get a load of crap from my co-workers over this," she said, giving in. A nurse came in and she left.

________________

I woke up again, my throat was dry. I licked my lips, but my tongue also felt dry. There was talking again. I wondered what the people were saying. I wished I could have some water.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my head. I shivered, her hand was cold, there were various bands of metal around some of her fingers. I think they were rings.

I felt sleepy again and drifted asleep.

_____________

I opened my eyes and there was darkness again. But it was different. There wasn't the felty feel of the cover, I didn't hurt, nothing hurt. I felt light, like I could float off.

A figure appeared on in the blackness. She was drapped in a blue shaw with rings and necklaces. Her shirt was an orange-ish red color and her pants were baggy and blue. She was very pretty actually, her hair was tied in a ponytail with the same orange-red as her shirt, and there was a small smile on her full lips.

"Who are you?" I asked warily, "and why is everything black?"

"I am Diane, and this blackness . . . is your mind."

"How can I stand in my mind."

"No, this is not the whole you. This is your soul. Your body and mine are outside this place, where time is passing much slower," Diane explained. I stared at her like she was insane. She laughed lightly, "That's how everyone acts when I do this. It will soon be clear."

"Soon doesn't help. But I'll listen," I said, rather bitter. Some part of me thought it might be an insult when she said my mind was this blackness. With nothing in it. Felt like she was saying I was stupid.

Diane smiled, "Listening is all I need." She looked around. "Yes, this is your mind. Rather dim isn't it?" she chuckled, and I glared at her. Diane immediately stopped and went on with the explanation. "Ok, it's like this because of something that happened to you. You lost your memories, your thoughts, separate emotions, everything but the bare minimum, your soul. My job here, is to get them all back. Now I can't just wave some magic wand and 'poof!" she made an exploding motion with her hands, "You get yourself back. No, it's much more difficult. You have to live a day as someone else in a different realm, dimension, galaxy, whatever it is." She smiled. "Things like lord of the rings and star wars were created because of people like me. Someone came in contact with the storyteller, and healed some part of them.

"Not that every creative work is because of us, that would be insane. No just some." She coughed. "Back to the point. Due to the severity of your memory loss, you will have to live as multiple people. Wish it could be done in one day, but this takes time. You can say 'no I don't want to do this' and I'll leave. You won't get back your memories, but you wont have to do any of this," Diane inspected her nails. "But failing with you would bring down my rep. a ton . . ." she mumbled quietly, and then smiled again. "Chose!"

I blinked. That was one heck of a long monologue. I did want to get my memories back . . . really badly. I didn't even remember my name. I nodded. "Ok, I'll do it," I said to Diane. Daine smiled broadly.

"Oh thank you THANK YOU!!! If you had said no . . . no one would come to me anymore. Thank you this will be the best for both of us!!!" Diane said, almost jumping up and down. She was elated. I rolled my eyes and waited for her to calm down

She eventually did and explained a few more things. "Ok, when you live as one of the people, you will basically be them, you will feel their emotions, hear their thoughts and if you chose to run auto pilot, they will be the one doing anything. Try to take charge and do what you would do, or else this would take forever. Also, you will seem to just know things . . . example, you wake up, you know that persons name, their past (if they haven't forgotten it), the people they know, ect. It will only give you a tiny headache, otherwise no side effects. Ready? First day!"


End file.
